Halloween is here!
STORY: Halloween is here! Part one. Hope you enjoy this story. Characters *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky (in part two and mentioned in part one) *Zuma (in part two and mentioned in part one) *Skye *Everest (in part two and mentioned in part one) *Baxter the mail pup *Athena *Grumble (mentioned And in part one and two) *Buster The Spy Pup *Tayla The Cowgirl Pup *Midnight. *Ryder I got costume ideas for everyone and I got the same ones for the canon pups. About Chase wanted the best Halloween but something went wrong and it became silly, and he couldn’t sleep! what will happen? Read this story to find out! Parts *Part 1 (here) *Part 2 (geting edited!) *Part 3 (coming soon) *Part 4 (coming soon) Story Time! It was a silent night/morning and Chase was SO excited for Halloween, he wanted the BEST ONE EVER! he stays up all night and watches the sunrise. Chase: *yawns* just 4 more minutes left till Ryder wakes up, I can do this, I can stay up! 4 Minutes later.... Chase: *yawns and falls asleep and snores* Ryder checked on the pups and Chase heard Ryder walking in the room. Chase: yes, I woke up again! Ryder: Chase? Why do you look so tired? Chase: Ok, ok! I stayed up so I can wait till Halloween, I’m so excited! Ryder: well, Chase, you should’ve gotten some rest because tonight, we’re staying up all night because of Halloween, how about you get like a 4 hour nap. Chase: um, ok, Ryder... sir! *sighs* Chase went back and went in the room again, went on the beanbag and closes his eyes for about 2 seconds... Rubble: hey, Chase! Chase: AHHHHHHHHH! *falls of beanbag an drawing fells on floor* Rubble: oh, sorry Chase! It’s ok, it’s just me. Chase: shhhhhhhh! *whispers* Don’t wake up the other pups, whisper! Rubble: *whispers* ok! Chase and Rubble were hungry so they asked if they can have breakfast. Ryder: sorry, Rubble And Chase, But it’s too early, none of They pups are awake. All pups (just not Chase and Rubble): *snoring* Rubble and Chase looks at them Rubble & Chase: Ok, Ryder Sir! Ryder: Ok pups, Rest! Both of the pups: Ok! Rubble: hey, do you know it’s Halloween today? Chase: yeah, I do. I stayed up all night because I was TOO excited for it. So, that’s why Ryder wants us to rest! Rubble: oh, ok. Goodnight, Chase! Chase: goodnight, Rubble! All pups: *snoring* Ryder: *smiles at all of the pups* they’re all good pups! Ryder: They all love Halloween! TO BE CONTINUED... PART TWO IS NEXT! (Getting edited!) Category:Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Specials Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Special Category:Fanon stories Category:Fun Category:Spooky story Category:Scary Category:Spooky Category:Scary Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Action Packed Category:Story Category:Episode Category:Cool Category:Fanon episodes Category:Crossover Movie Category:Crossover Movies Category:Happy pups Category:Part Category:Agressive Category:Spooky Halloween Category:Scary Halloween Category:Spooky scary Category:Scary spooky Category:Haunted Category:Haunted Halloween Category:Action Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Fiction